The present disclosure relates generally to the field of systems management, and more particularly to modeling dependencies in a networked system.
It is known to model relationships among resources in a computer network. It is further known to model dependencies among resources with a view towards enabling failover in case a resource is inaccessible.
In the context of systems management, the existence of and inter-connections between different network resources is generally modeled using a resource relationships graph, also known as a topology graph, a topology map, or a dependency graph. Multiple topology perspectives could be derived for every resource of interest to the user. Each such topology perspective displays the primary resource of interest along with the other resources it is related to and the relationships that exists between them. For example, a network topology perspective displays the network connections that exist between a resource and the network elements to which it is connected. As a further example, a network topology virtualization perspective displays the network connections that exist between a resource and the virtual systems to which it is linked.
It is known to provide the user with different topology perspectives, where each different perspective displays a corresponding set of relationships applicable to an “endpoint.”